the_joel_and_robot_conception_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Journal
What you are about to read is something that Robotguy39 has found during his expeditions. It was his father's. He is still decoding it, so you may not be able to read the whole thing now, but he is working hard. Now you may start to read, The Journal. Entry 1 I've decided to start keeping a journal for my discoveries. Took me a while to find one that was just right. My old Bible lost half the pages, and yesterday a hunter tore out the rest and buried them, so i've started sewing the new journal pages into the cover. It should be done in a couple of hours, then I can go explore again. Sigh... (Mother's Name, Classified) has been worried sick after the cave incident. A, thing, had lept out of a hole and taken out my right arm. Lucky i'm ambidextrous, huh? She still hasn't left me since. I'm getting a fake arm tomorrow. Should be fine. I'm more worried about my son, (Robotguy39's Name, Classified) has been looking unwell. I fear the worst. He's been vomiting blood. I don't know if he'll last much longer. The little sprout. I remember, when he would lay in bed, and i'd tell him a story... but now... sigh... I've had enough writing. Entry 2 It's been a terrible day. Someone broke in during the new arm implementation, and shoved a hook on instead. All the doctors were dead, and my wife died in my arms. I swear by God i'll kill that stupid murderer if it costs me my life. My son is nowhere to be found. I, I, i'm tough, but losing my family is too much. It's too hard. I need to find him. Entry 3 I've started the expedition. I've gotten a small crew together to look for my son and his kidnapper. There was evidence of a bloody trail leading up to the road. My sons blood, i'm sure... I will find him. Entry 4 I haven't written for a while. I am much more stressed... I don't feel well... We've made it to a cave. The same cave I lost my arm. A hook... why did he give me a hook? I have a feeling something's been watching me... something dangerous... We found a map in the cave, made out of a blue crystal. Normally I would be fascinated, but now... I just want my son. Sigh... the map points to an island somewhere near the bermuda triangle. Of course... sigh... I'm afraid things may get paranormal... at least from the stories i've heard... Entry 5 I'm half asleep. We've been sailing for a month... half my crew quit when they saw the map... I'm so tired... I should probably be writing in this journal more often, but I get distracted... I feel unwell, I throw up... I can't think anymore... what? What the hell? Well, I suppose these are my last words... there's a sign up in the sky. An eye with a line above it. There's huge waves crashing down... the crew is screaming... I just wanted my so Entry 6 is missing Entry 7 Another sign... this one is a circle with a cross inside. I am going mad. Another crew member's carcass washed up today. The head was gone, along with his organs. Oh God, another sign, a diamond with, my child's head in the center. Oh, why, why did this happen... The strange man popped up again. He's definitely real. His eyes, black. He held a long stick with a sharp curved end... tomorrow I head for the lighthouse. Something's going on... paranormal activity is an understatement. Entry 8 The lighthouse is on another island (small rip) getting the oars. Sigh, it's hard to think... My sons out there somewhere... probably dead... (tear splodges ink) wish there was a simpler way to the lighthouse... Entry 9 I found an old shack! It hasn't been used in years... I feel that this shack is important for something. I found a coat. In the coat was a note. It made me feel worse. The note read: To whomever is reading, leave. This place is cursed with a force older than time. All hell is loose on this island, and you must leave now. By the time you're reading this, I am either dead or possessed with the evil on this island. There should be drift wood from ships at the beach, make a boat, and leave. That is desirable. But for me, now so is dieing... oh, another sign, a orange circle with an eye, please, you, no matter what, never go to the lighthouse. I fear he's the strange man on the island. Possessed by the evil on this island, that man's possessed? Or should I even say man? I must go to the lighthouse though, My son must be there! Entry 10 I found him! He's tied to a rope upside down from the lighthouse! He looks a lot weller then when I last saw him... besides the signs... he's unconscious though. I have to get to him... I just HAVE TO! I found a diary on the ground, with the initials H.R. the strange man? Entry 11 is missing Entry 12 Using the boat I fixed up with the melted tree resin, I rowed to the little island the lighthouse was on my son is hanging by the feet by rope at the top of the lighthouse. I don't know what I can do to get him. Harrison, if that's his name, was standing there. And said: "You are strong willed, but foolish. You must find my diary, it has most of the signs and, ohh, i'm losing control again..." Then his eyes turned black. Pitch black. For a second, I thought I saw a tiny white pupil. Then he ran over a bridge or something and it collapsed as he ran. The only way to him is presumably the heavy welded door. I need something to open it... I'm not very smart with welding or anything, but I bet a couple of sticks of gelignite will do it. Maybe on the ship. Entry 13 I couldn't find any gelignite, but I DID find some anfo, which worked as well. Inside there was bodies. Bodies of men, women, children. I don't understand. Why would he kill them? I, I, I can't understand. And so, I read the diary. I read all I could. Every bit. I shall list some of it down. I survived the shipwreck. There were ships all around on the beach. Everyone else died on the shipwreck, and i'm surprised I made it this far. The beach is empty, except for a staircase leading up to a cabin. The cabin I found? This man had been through the same predicament. But he didn't come willingly. I have made it to the lighthouse. It's gloomy, and I feel frightened. A women with black eyes keeps appearing. She's terrifying me. She keeps saying something about a lighthouse. But there is no lighthouse. I think i'm going insane... Entry 14 I searched the bodies, and found one holding a rifle, and one with a knife in their sock. Man, you won't believe how much they smelt... the bodies I mean, not the knife, or the gun, although they were a bit wiffy. Entry 15 I found a bunch of rope in the fireplace, going up the chimney. I cut it with the knife, and suddenly a door opened. In the floor. I don't like this, but I need to save my son. Entry 16 There was a tunnel, with a few traps. Nothing that dangerous, just a bit surprising, giant smashing walls with spikes, lava pits, dead corpses lunging at you, nothing too big. I fear I'm going nuts. I see a new sign every hour, and I seem to remember every one, against my will. A door, I better stop writing, don't want to lose this. I need concentration. Entry 17 The door opened easily. For some reason I wished it was trapped and I would die, to get away from the nightmare. Nightmare, what a name... we give things names, but sometimes they get used in a completely different way... it's a nightmare, yet I am not sleeping, nor is it night. Past the door was a cave, a long one. It took a few hours to get to the end, and it was extremely disturbing. There was symbols written in blood, some of which I'd seen before, in my visions... at the end of the cave there was a huge amount of rock missing, like someone just blew a hole into the earth, but somehow it came out perfectly rounded. It was huge! And not a scratch. there was a flat floor, so I slid down the rock wall to it, and found a jeep of pillars, only small ones, each holding a strange object. There was a blue triangle, a skull made of diamond, a boot, and a crystal map, like the one I found in the cave long ago... the place where I lost my arm... I looked at the triangle. And touched it. All entries are missing except for the last one Entry 34 I, I can't, I, I, new person, my mind is going, girl, and, boy, and, they're, one, dead, other, Is ready. It begins now. Trivia * It is assumed the nightmare in the story is Nightmare, although this is unknown. * The blue triangle mentioned in entry 17 may be an ancient engine used by the Atlantasians. However, unlike those, it is blue instead of orange. Category:Books